Out of touch, out of love?
by TheEmaAlien
Summary: When Tony tells Jessie he got a job in another town, Jessie is put to a test. Should she continue keeping the long-distance relationship alive or go on her own way?
1. Chapter 1

»Hello, Rosses!« was suddenly heard from a speaker in Ross' family penthouse.  
»Hi, Tony!« the kids greeted him cheerfully.  
Jessie stepped closer to the speaker. »You'll never stop eavesdropping, are you?«  
»I wasn't eavesdropping.." the voice said again. "Okay, maybe I was, but that's not the point. Emma got a new package. I'm guessing it's shoe-..«

Tony couldn't even finish the sentence when Emma suddenly threw a magazine she was reading into the air, which was followed by a scream of excitement and ran towards the elevator.  
Everyone was still stunned by Emma's scream that left everything silent for few moments before the voice from the speaker was heard again.  
»Jessie?«  
»Yes?« Jessie answered loudly.  
»Can you come down too?" Tony paused before he said the next sentence. "There's something I need to tell you.«  
»Sure, Tony. I'll be right there.« Jessie smiled and walked over to the elevator.  
»There better be only talking going on down there, mister. I'm watching you!« Zuri yelled at the speaker.

While Emma was admiring her new shoes in the lobby and trying them all on, Jessie came out of the elevator and greeted Tony with a hug.  
»What did you want to talk about?« Jessie asked him.  
»Well, here's the thing..« Tony sighed and looked at her with a sad expression on his face.  
»Oh no..« Jessie took a small step back when she read the look on his face. She was so afraid of this moment. She never wanted it to happen. She took a deep breath before she said the next words quietly.  
»You're.. You're breaking up with me, aren't you? Is it because of what I said when I was in Miami? Look, I didn't mea-..«  
»No, no,« Tony interrupted her and took her hands in his. »It's not because.. Wait," he looked at her confused, like he missed something important. "What did you say there?«  
»Um..« Jessie laughed nervously, looked down at her shoes and thought of how to get herself out of this awkward situation. But at least he's not thinking of breaking up with her.  
»That doesn't matter,« Tony finally spoke again. Jessie let out a sigh of relief and looked back at him. »What I wanted to say is that this is my last week as a doorman in this building.«

Jessie immidiatelly froze on the spot when she heard those words. She stared at the guy in front of her, refusing to believe the words that came out of his mouth. She thought she only imagined hearing that. That the moment did not just happen. That she will wake up and realize this all was just a silly dream. Tony can't leave the building.. He can't leave her.

»W-What?« is all she could let out after few minutes. She was still in shock. This was all too sudden.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

the next day...

Jessie came out of the elevator to pick up the mail when she saw Tony opening the door for Mrs Chesterfield who just came back from her morning jog.  
"Good morning, Mrs Chesterfield," Jessie said as politely as possible.  
"Bessie.." Mrs Chesterfield responded coldly and jogged directly into the elevator.

Jessie shook her head and walked to Tony who was now behind the counter.  
"So.." she started while resting her elbow on the counter. "How did you sleep last night?"  
"Pretty good, and you?" Tony answered, smiling, when he leaned his elbow on the counter too, leaning closer to Jessie.  
"Good too, but.." she paused for a moment and looked at Tony. She didn't want him to go. She has had many failed dating stories, she didn't want this one to be just another one on that list. She truly cared for Tony. She never felt like this before. And she definitely didn't want this to end. Not now, not ever. She couldn't tell Tony to stay, though. This was his life, his future, and she had no right to tell him what to do. That would be a selfish thing to do.  
"Jessie?" she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard his voice. "You were saying?" he asked her with a worried look on his face and took her hands in his.  
"Huh? Oh," Jessie smiled at him. "It's nothing important."  
Tony smiled when he saw her smiling. Gosh, she was driving him crazy. He was completely in love with her. He loved her witty humor, and how pretty she looked, even when she had sauerkraut in her hair. He didn't want to leave her. He never wanted to hurt her. He could tell by the expression on her face that him leaving was making her worried, but he didn't want to bring it up and ruin the mood in those last few hours before he was going to leave. He wanted to leave those feelings until the end.

"Hey," he said, breaking the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was more comfortable than you could imagine.  
"Hm?" Jessie said, letting him know he has her attention. Not that he didn't have it before. He was always on her mind.  
Tony smiled again and held her hands in his a bit tighter. "How about you and me go to a dinner tonight?" he whispered while leaning closer and kissed her cheek gently.  
Jessie looked down for a moment, then looked back at Tony, nodding.  
"I wou-.."  
"No!"  
Tony and Jessie both looked the way the sound was coming from and saw Luke standing in front of the elevator, holding a map full with papers.  
"Jessie can't go anywhere tonight," he said proudly while walking closer to them. "She has to help me with my project."  
"Another project?" Jessie said and looked at Luke confused. "Didn't you just make one earlier this week?"  
"Yes, that was for Biology class.. This one is for my Science class."  
"Right.." Jessie said with disbelief and put her hands on her waist. "When is this project due?"  
"Uhh.. tomorrow?" Luke said, followed with a nervous laugh.  
"Tomorrow?!" Jessie repeated his word a bit louder. "Why do you always wait until the last day to do them?"  
".. Am I supposed to answer that?" Luke asked himself more than he asked Jessie.  
"Up!" Jessie pointed to the elevator. "To your room."  
Luke ran to the elevator and Jessie looked at Tony with an apologetic look.  
"Sweety, I'm so sorry.."  
"No, it's fine. I understand. You have a job to do.. Just like I do." He faked a smile so Jessie wouldn't feel bad but she noticed it wasn't sincere. He didn't want to make a big drama out of this, but the thing is that this was their last day together and he didn't know when will be the next time he's coming to New York. He didn't have any right to blame her, though. Her job is keeping her away from having a date with him, but his will keep him away from seeing the girl he loves everyday. He sighed to himself when he saw Jessie walk into the elevator and got back to his work.

_A/N: next chapter will be a bit longer, I promise. (:_  
_also, I don't own any of the characters._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hey, Tony, guess what!" Jessie said after running into Tony's embrace in the lobby later that day.  
"Problems with Mrs Kipling again?"  
"No.." Jessie answered and looked at him confused. "Why?"  
"Oh, nothing, just... it smells like.. her."  
"Oh! No, I'm just done cleaning her cage, but that wasn't what I wanted to tell you. I have some good news! I talked to Ravi and he agreed he'll help Luke on his project so I'm free tonight." She leaned in closer to him. "Is tonight's date still an option?"  
Tony hugged Jessie in joy from hearing the good news and nodded. "Of course it is." He leaned in closer to kiss her when they heard an "Ugh," coming from the elevator. They both turned around to see Mrs Chesterfield walking out of the building saying "Get yourself a room!". "Says the lady who has PDAs with the dog in the lobby.." Tony commented quietly. He and Jessie laughed before they looked at each other and shared a short kiss, then Jessie went upstairs to get ready for the date.

"Emma!" Jessie called her after entering Emma's room without knocking.  
"Hey, ever heard of this thing called the knocking?" Emma said, getting out of her bed where she was reading a fashion magazine.  
"No time for that, I need your help."  
"Clearly, you do.. I mean, how can you even wear... that." Emma said, trying not to laugh, when she pointed at what Jessie was wearing.  
"Nice to know I can always count on you.." Jessie said sarcastically. "Seriously, though, I need a dress. A really beautiful dress. Tonight's my last day with Tony before he leaves.."  
"To go to Connecticut, we know." Emma finished Jessie's sentence. "I'm on it. Come back in around an hour and the dress will be waiting for you."  
"Oh, Emma, thank you so much!" Jessie said gratefully before hugging Emma, giving her a thumbs up and leaving the room.

Around an hour later, with Jessie's hair and make up all done, she knocked on Emma's door before she entered. Emma and Zuri stood next to Emma's bed where the dress for Jessie was ready.  
"Oh, my.." Jessie said in shock while admiring the dress. "It's so beautiful."

Around 8 pm that day Tony was waiting for Jessie in the Ross' living room. Fortunately, he wasn't wearing his unce Joey's blue suit again.  
"Oh man, I'm so nervous.. Why am I so nervous? I've been on a date with Jessie before.. Sure, we don't have much luck when it comes to them, but still! .. Why am I so nervous? I already asked that, didn't I?" Tony looked at Ravi and Luke who were making him company while he was waiting for Jessie.  
"Don't worry," Ravi said, trying to comfort him. "Everything will be okay."  
"Just stay away from.. well, everything." Luke added.  
Everyone laughed at that when they heard someone coming down the stairs. They all turned to see Jessie in a beautiful, long, dark purple gown walking down the stairs, followed by Emma and Zuri who had a proud look on their faces.  
"Hi.." Tony said after few seconds when he stood up and walked closer to Jessie. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was so happy that he could call the girl who was standing in front of him, the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on, his girlfriend.  
"You look so beautiful." he said after he kissed her cheek. At that moment Emma covered Zuri's eyes and Luke made a puking face.  
"Thank you," Jessie smiled when she felt his soft lips on her cheek. "You don't look bad either. And not blue at all." They both laughed.  
"Well, kids, see ya." Jessie waved at Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri when she and Tony walked into the elevator. "Don't stay up after curfew or no TV for 2 weeks. Got it?"  
"Got it!" the kids all said at once.  
"Good."  
"Tony, keep your hands north from the equator. I'm watching you!" Zuri yelled before the elevator door closed.

Tony took Jessie to a nice restaurant on the south side of the town. It looked like one of those restaurants only rich people visit. When they entered, the restaurant looked too luxurious for Jessie.  
"Tony.. isn't this a bit too expensive?"  
"No, not at all. That's why I like it. It looks like it is, but it's not. And even if it was, so what? A gorgeous lady like you deserves it. She deserves all the luxury in the world." He assured her, took her hand and led them to their table, where he kindly offered her a seat, then sat down opposite of her.  
"What are you having?" Jessie asked him when they got the menu's.  
"Whatever you're having." Tony smiled at her while answering her question.  
They both ordered, and spent the next two hours having the time of their lives. They shared food from each other's plates even though they both had the same thing, and they laughed. Laughed at all their memories together, at their failed dates, all stories that have a special place in their heart because they lived them together.

They were still laughing when they arrived back into the lobby of the building. Tony looked around, knowing that's the last time he's here as this building's doorman.  
"Tony?" Jessie could read his feelings through his eyes. "Are you okay?"  
"Hm?" he looked at her few seconds after he was looking around the lobby. "Mm-hm," he nodded. "I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?" Jessie asked, moving closer to him while putting one hand around his neck and gently running her fingers through his long dark hair with the other. Tony automatically put his hands around her waist and nodded again. He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. One of those comfortable silences was back again when they just looked into each other's eyes and holding each other close, not ready to let go any time soon.  
"I'm gonna miss you so much," Jessie said quietly, breaking the silence, and hugged Tony as tight as she could.  
"I'm gonna miss you more.." Tony said while hugging her back just as tight as she hugged him. He tenderly kissed the top of her head, smelled her hair and appreciated every moment he held her in his arms.  
They pulled away after few minutes and looked into each other's eyes again.  
"I don't want to let you go, Jessie."  
"I don't want to let you go either, but you have to do this. It's not like it's forever. We can do this. I know we can. I believe in you. I believe in us. In our love... I love you, Tony."  
"I love you too," Tony said, whispering, while leaning in and kissing Jessie on the lips softly, yet as passionately as he could while pulling her closer to him. Jessie kissed him back just as passionately, with all the love she had in her. They pulled away after few seconds.  
"So, um, when are you leaving for Connecticut tomorrow?"  
"In three hours."  
"In three hours?!" Jessie repeated his words, shocked.  
"But.." Tony continued. "I.." he sighed. "I'm not so sure I wanna leave anymore. I.. I think I'm gonna, uh, stay."  
"What? No! You, you can't do that! Tony, you have to do this! Everything's going to be okay, I promise."  
Tony found comfort in Jessie's words. Her voice calmed him down. He knew she was right. This may seem hard now, but it's something he has to do. And he knew it's something neither of them will let affect their relationship. He knew their love is stronger. Just like his grandparents still make their long-distance relationship work. One visiting day at a time.  
"You don't want me to leave, do you?"  
"Of course I don't, but.. You have to go. I wouldn't be able to live each day knowing I'm the one who stopped you from following your dreams. I know you would never do that to me. So, go.. Do it for me." she finished the last sentence with giving Tony a short kiss on the lips.  
"Okay, so I'm gonna go.. But I'll miss you so incredibly much, Jessie. I'll always think of you. You'll never leave my mind. Not even for one second, I promise." Tony said before he hugged Jessie. They didn't move for few minutes when Jessie broke the silence.  
"I think it's time for you to go now."  
"You're right.." Tony said, taking a step back, then he took Jessie's hand and kissed the back of it softly.  
"Soon."  
Jessie nodded, smiling. "Soon."  
Tony started walking towards the front door of the building when Jessie pushed the elevator button. He turned around to look at her one more time before leaving. She smiled, blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it and place it on his heart. The elevator door then opened, Jessie walked in and looked at Tony who was looking back at her from the front door until the elevator door closed. Finally, they both couldn't hold in their tears anymore and now and then, a tear escaped from their eyes, with the feeling of not knowing when they'll see each other again.

_A/N: I don't own the characters(:_  
_and the juicy part of the story is still yet to come. (;__thanks for reading it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Few weeks later..

The kids were in the kitchen, waiting to eat breakfast before going to school. Jessie was placing the plates in front of them when Emma asked her,  
"Hey Jessie, did you hear from Tony lately?"  
"Yep," Jessie nodded and sat down on her seat. "We videochatted yesterday."  
"We all really miss him.." Ravi said, and everyone nodded in agreement.  
"I know, but he'll be back before you know it, you'll see." Jessie assured them.

Later that day Jessie was enjoying some alone time in the park while kids were in school. She felt every emotion possible ever since Tony left. He's been gone for few weeks now and they videochatted almost every evening, but it didn't make things easier for her. She still felt those feelings she felt the night he left. They were still so strong and she knew they wouldn't fade any time soon. She had a decision to make soon, in order for her feelings to stop hurting so much. She was completely aware of that and she was afraid that time would come, but she felt like it's a must.  
She was in the middle of writing her emotions into her notebook when a guy, few years older than her approached her and sat down on the bench next to her. He quickly looked at her and what she was doing.  
"Writing a song?" he asked her. Jessie quickly looked at him and went back to writing, pretending she didn't hear him.  
"You're... Jessie, right?"  
That made the stranger have Jessie's full attention. How did he know her name? Is he a friend of one of her ex-boyfriends? What is he doing here? What does he want? So many questions were going through Jessie's head, but all she could do was nod.  
"How.. how do you know my name? Who are you? Do I know you?" Jessie started asking questions after few seconds of silence.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't introduce myself. How rude of me. My name is Jake."  
Jessie went to shake his hand, but Jake took her hand and kissed the back of it. That made Jessie blush a bit.  
"And no," Jake continued. "You don't know me, but I know you. I saw a video of you singing on the internet and thought you're really talented, so-.."  
"Really?!" he was interrupted by Jessie screaming in joy while jumping up and down on the park bench. She then sat back down, pretending like nothing happened, and looked at Jake with the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't believe someone recognized her. That someone thinks she is talented.  
Jake laughed and nodded. "Yes. And listen, I don't usually do this, but I own a record label and we would love to have you."  
Jessie suddenly froze. Was this actually happening? Or was she dreaming? She had to pinch herself few times so she could make sure she wasn't just dreaming.  
But then she remembered.. The last time she was "discovered", the guy only wanted to take her money. How did she know this guy wasn't the same? No, she couldn't fall for the same thing twice. You know what they say: 'fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me.'  
"How.. How do I know this is real? That you really own a record label? How much do I have to pay you?"  
"Pay me? Darling, you don't have to pay me anything. Just stop by at this adress.." He took the pen out of Jessie's hand and wrote something in Jessie's notebook. "Tomorrow at six. Is that okay?"  
Jessie couldn't explain what she was feeling. The feelings were the complete opposite of what she was feeling few minutes earlier. She was bursting with joy, still partly convinced it's all a dream and her alarm clock will wake her out of it really soon.  
"It's perfect," she said. Jake kissed her hand again and left her. There were so many thoughts running through Jessie's mind when she watched Jake leave. This was it, she thought. She made it. She was recognized. Everything she worked so hard for, that she left her family in Texas to come to New York, to the place where dreams come true, everything was finally worth it now. Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day. She couldn't wait.

Meanwhile in Connecticut, Tony was having lunch in a restaurant with few other doormans he met at his new work. He couldn't deny it, he absolutely loved it there. Not more than he loved the building in New York, though. He missed Jessie and everyone else a lot. The videochats with Jessie made him miss her even more. He had few moments where he just wanted to go back to New York, but he knew he couldn't do that. He had to remind himself that he's doing that for himself.  
He was just listening to his friend's funny story, when he heard a loud "Oh. My. God!" coming from the table next to his. He looked into the direction of the voice and saw a young woman, around his age, looking at him with her mouth wide open. She stood up and approached him.  
"Tony, right?"  
"How do you know my name?" Tony asked in shock and confusion. He has seen a lot of faces in his life, but he could swear he has never seen that woman in his life before.  
"Are you Jessie's boyfriend?" the woman asked.  
"Yes," Tony nodded, still a bit confused. How does she know Jessie?  
"That's me.. I'm sorry, do we know each other?"  
"Oh, sorry!" the woman said when she extended her hand to shake his.  
"I'm Darla," Tony shook her hand. "I'm sure Jessie has mentioned me once.. or ten times."

_A/N: I wonder how many of you guys got the "Oh. My. God!" reference, haha._  
_I guess it's just that since Darla was first mentioned on the show, I imagined her being like Janice from Friends. _

_also, my story wouldn't be mine if it didn't have references. _

_hope you guys like it & thanks for reading! (:_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Now it all made sense to Tony. Jessie had mentioned Darla to him few times. She said Darla's her friend, but judging from all the stories Jessie told Tony about her, he guessed she's more of an air quotes friend.  
"Am I.. interrupting?" Darla asked him kindly.  
"Um, no.." Tony replied, trying to act as politely as he could.  
Tony's friends told him they're going back to work and left him alone with Darla who sat down on the opposite side of the table.  
"So, what are you doing here?" Darla asked him. "I thought you worked at the same building as Jessie."  
"I used to.." this totally unexpected encounter with Jessie's friend didn't help Tony at all. In fact, it was just the last thing he needed. He was already struggling with his feelings about missing Jessie, and he didn't need a thing that would make it worse.  
"I'm working here now," Tony explained.  
"Oh, so.. you two broke up?"  
"Nope," Tony shaked his head.  
"Ahh, long-distance relationship?"  
Tony nodded. He felt incredibly awkward and uncomfortable in the situation he was currently in. He didn't really know what he should say.  
"Jessie has mentioned you few times," Tony said, placing his best fake smile on his face so she couldn't tell he felt awkward.  
"Oh, I know.. What can I say? I'm mention-able." Darla finished the last sentence with a laugh which made Tony laugh too. Darla didn't look nearly as bad as Jessie described her. She seemed nice and sweet. That's when Tony had an idea.  
"Hey!" he started. "I got an idea.. How about you come to my place tonight when Jessie and I have our videochat time? I think she'll really love to hear who I met and I'm sure she'd love to see you considering you two haven't heard from each other in a long time."  
Darla thought that was great idea, but not for the same reason as Tony. She wondered how didn't she think of that.  
"Of course, sounds great!" she smiled at Tony. He told her his address and the number of his apartment, they shook hands one more time and Tony got back to work.

That same evening Jessie was sitting on the bed in her bedroom, looking into the screen of the laptop that was sitting on her lap, waiting for her boyfriend's face to appear on it. She couldn't wait to tell him the big news. She couldn't wait to share them with someone. He has always been the best support she could ask for and she knew he will be so happy for her.  
Finally he appeared on the screen which brought an even bigger smile on Jessie's face than she had all day.  
"Hiiiiii!" Tony said when he saw his beautiful girlfriend's face on his computer's screen.  
"Guess what?!" they both said in usion which caused them both to laugh. It happened again when they both said "You first."  
"I see we both have had an eventful day with some juicy stuff," Tony said, still laughing. "But you go first."  
"Okay," Jessie said, smiling. "Today I was in the park and this guy approached me.." this caused Tony to frown a bit. He was a bit jealous he couldn't be there with Jessie, he couldn't help it. But he wouldn't blame Jessie if she went with another guy who could be there with her every day.  
"And he said he saw my video of me singing on the internet! How great is that?"  
"Wow, sweety, congrats." Tony said, smiling when he saw how happy his girlfriend was. He genuinely was happy for her.  
"That's not all! He said he owns a record label and they'd love to have me! He told me to stop by tomorrow. Can you imagine it? I might actually make it. Become big. The entire world might know who Jessie Prescott is!"  
"Oh, Jessie, you have no idea how happy I am for you! Really, I wish I could give you a congratulations hug right now."  
"I know, I wish that too, but we'll see each other soon."  
"I believe we will." Tony said. He really did believe it.  
"Okay, now your news," Jessie said. "Did you get a promotion? New epaulettes?"  
"No.. Actually, I did get new ones!" He stood up, grabbed his doorman uniform and showed it to the webcam. "Look! Aren't they beautiful?"  
"Wow," Jessie said, giving Tony an approving thumbs up. "They look good."  
"They're not nearly as beautiful as you, though."  
That made Jessie blush.  
"Oh, right, the real news!" Tony continued. "You'll never guess who I met today!"  
"Tay Laut?" Jessie said excitedly.  
"Uh, nooo.. Your friend, Darla!"  
When Tony said that, Darla appeared on Jessie's screen, waving at her and smiling. Jessie froze in shock, she couldn't believe she's actually seeing what she is. Now she was absolutely sure this day was a dream. Darla? With Tony? In his apartment? In Connecticut? She believed in the craziest coincidences, but this was too much.  
On the other side of the line, Tony was calling Jessie and waving his hand in front of the screen.  
"Jessie, can you hear me? I-I think the picture froze, she's not moving," he said to Darla.  
"No, I'm here!" Jessie said, snapping out of her thoughts. She had so many questions. When the sudden shock was past her, she put her best fake smile on. She had no problem doing that, she's a good actreess.  
"Darla!" she said, trying to look and sound happy that she sees her. "What are you doing there? I thought you were travelling with your new boyfriend.." Jessie did the air quotes when she said the word 'new'.  
"No, that.. It didn't work out.."  
"Oh, so sorry to hear that.." Jessie said, trying to sound she's sorry, when she really wasn't.  
"So, how.. How did you two meet?"  
"Well," Darla decided to explain the whole thing. "Remember that picture of you and Tony you sent me one day?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"I saw him in a restaurant today and he looked really familiar, then I remembered where I saw him before and decided to approach him and say hi!" Darla tried to keep the story as short as possible.  
"Of course you did.." Jessie muttered to herself. "Well," she said a bit louder, "that's a quite funny coincidence."  
"Totally, I didn't know your boyfriend is in Connecticut!"  
"Yeah, and.. you're in his apartment right now?"  
"Yep," Tony and Darla both nodded.  
"I invited her so you could see her. I thought it was a great idea, considering you're friends and haven't properly talked for a long time now," Tony continued, feeling proudly because he thought he did a good thing.  
"Tony.." Jessie started, not knowing what to say next. "Thank you." she finally said.  
"Well, I better go," Darla said.  
"Are you sure? You don't wanna stay a bit longer and chat with Jessie?" Tony asked her when Darla was walking towards the door.  
"Tony, I'm sure Darla has other plans tonight, I'd hate to be the one holding her back.." Jessie said, watching the whole thing.  
"Jessie's right," Darla said. "I do have plans. It was lovely to see you, Jessie," she waved at the computer screen, and Jessie waved back, still wearing the fake smile. "And it was nice to meet you, Tony!"  
"You too," when Tony said that, Darla left his apartment. In that exact second Jessie dropped her fake smile and looked seriously at Tony.  
"How great is that, honey?" Tony said, smiling at the screen.  
"Tony.. sweety.. I know you meant the best with this, but.. I think you should stay away from Darla."  
"What do you mean?" confused Tony asked Jessie.  
"Just, trust me. She's no good."  
"But you're friends.."  
"Tony.. Honestly, trust me when I say this. Don't spend too much time with her. Promise me you won't."  
"Okay.. I don't understand what's going on, but.."  
"Promise me," Jessie insisted.  
"I promise, Jessie."  
"Well, I kinda should be going now," Jessie said.  
"Yeah, me too. Hey, Jessie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Tony. And I miss you. So much."  
"I miss you too. Good luck on your meeting with that record label dude tomorrow."  
"Thanks, sweety. Your support means the world to me. Bye."  
"Bye."  
When Tony said that, Jessie closed her computer screen and put the laptop on her desk. She couldn't sleep that night. She was thinking of so many things that happened that day. She was still processing it all. First Jake, then Darla with Tony,.. She felt happy, worried, confused, and lonely at the same time. She knew Darla so well, and she knew she wasn't up to anything good. She wished she could go somehow go to Connecticut and stop her. She wouldn't let Darla go anywhere near her boyfriend. She could only hope Tony will listen to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Jessie got woken up by the sound of her alarm clock next morning. She immediately remembered what happened in the park the day before and walked downstairs into the kitchen with a big smile on her face. She was so excited she couldn't eat breakfast. She just wanted it to be afternoon already so she could go to the address in her notebook. The only thing that was missing is Tony. She wanted him to go there with her more than anything, but she didn't want the thought of that to ruin her day. She knew he'll always support her, when he's next to her or far away.

Few hours later, when Jessie finally, with the help of Emma and Zuri, got ready for her meeting with Jake, she took the notebook with songs she's written and the address and left the building. It took her a while to find the house, but when she finally did, it looked like one of those big, luxurious houses of business men which you usually see in Hollywood. Jessie took a deep breath, and started walking slowly to the big wooden front door of the house. After few seconds of standing in front of it, she finally picked up enough courage to ring the doorbell. Not even two seconds later the door opened wide and Jessie was greeted by a familiar face that just yesterday was only a stranger.  
"Hey, Jessie!" Jake said happily, walking towards her, then he took her hand and kissed it. Even though that made Jessie slightly uncomfortable, she couldn't help but blush a bit.  
"Hi, Jake. Good to see you again," Jessie said, walking into the house and looked around. It was even bigger than it looked like from outside. She thought she would easily get lost in there. It was around ten times bigger than the Ross penthouse. And so bright. The sunlight coming in through huge windows made the walls look like a soft shade of blue.  
"My office is at the end of the hallway, follow me." Jake indicated Jessie to follow him when he started walking towards the green door at the end of a long hallway. Jessie walked right behind him, still admiring the colors around here. Jake opened the door and let Jessie walk in. The office couldn't be more typical. The desk in the middle was hardly seen since it was completely covered with papers. Some papers were even lying on the floor around it. On the left side of it there was a window, just big enough to let the sunlight through it, and on the right side was a big bookcase, filled with all kinds of books.  
"Please, sit down," Jake pointed to a chair in front of his desk. When Jessie sat down, he leaned against the desk in front of her and crossed his arms.  
"Firstly, sorry for the mess," Jake laughed which caused Jessie to laugh too.  
"That's fine, I've seen way worse," Jessie assured him.  
"Alright, then!" Jake clapped his hands. "Let's go to business, shall we?"  
Those words made Jessie get the biggest smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes while she was excitedly waiting to hear what Jake has to say.  
"I already told you everything I think about you in the park yesterday, but I can share some more details with you now. When we sign you, it's important you know that this deserves your full dedication and time.."  
Jessie stopped listening to him when she heard the word 'when'. It wasn't 'if we sign you,' it was 'when we sign you,'. That meant she got the deal. She's going to be signed to a record label. And then her career is going to get bigger and bigger with every single. Albums, world tours, .. Jessie could see it all in her head already. This is what she dreamed of, and she has never been so close to it than she is now. This will completely change her life.  
But there was also something else.. With her being focused on music all the time, does that mean she won't be able to work as a nanny anymore? She didn't want that. She loved the kids and she loved taking care of them while watching them grow up. She didn't want to leave them any time soon, but this was the best opportunity to follow her dreams and she might not get another one. She knew she had a really tough decision to make. She thought she could give this a shot, but if it goes too far that she won't be able to do her job as a nanny, she'll think about which one to choose.  
"So!" that made Jake have Jessie's attention again. "What do you say? Do we have a deal?"  
Jessie nodded. "We do." She stood up and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Jake," she checked the time on her wrist watch. "But unfortunately I have to go now. Here's the notebook with songs I've written so far," she handed him her notebook. "See ya!" With that Jessie left Jake's house, feeling more happy yet confused than ever. She needed someone she could tell all this to and know she'll get a great advice back. And she knew exactly who to talk to.

Meanwhile in Connecticut, it was Tony's lunchtime break and he was in the same restaurant eating, but this time alone. He couldn't get Jessie's words from yesterday out of his mind. Why didn't she want him to get to know her friend? He had a feeling there was something more behind Jessie and Darla's friendship. Something Jessie hasn't told him. But what? He wanted to know. He needed to. So he could understand. He wasn't even hungry. He was looking at the food on the plate in front of him, but his mind was in New York, with Jessie. He wanted to be with her so badly. He missed having her in his arms.

Later that day, after his shift was over and he arrived back to his apartment, he just finished changing out of his doorman uniform when he heard a knock on his door. Confused and thinking who could it be, he opened it. He didn't expect to see what he saw. In front of his door was standing no one other than Jessie's friend he met yesterday.  
"Listen, Tony, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I was thinking and.. I got an idea I think you might be interested in."  
"What idea?" Tony asked, still confused.  
"It's about Jessie."  
That convinced Tony to step to the side and let Darla walk inside. He closed the door behind her. He wanted to know everything about her idea.  
"What do you say if you and I surprise Jessie and go visit her in New York this weekend?" Darla said, sounding proud of her brilliant idea.  
Darla barely finished her question when Tony exclaimed, "Yes! Yes, let's do it! Let's go!"  
Tony was, of course, immediately in. He needed to see the woman he loves soon. He felt like he would go crazy if he would have to go long without being able to be with her. Little did he know, he just fell into a trap Darla was planning, and she knew this would work.  
Darla suggested him to tell her his phone number so she'll text him the details, and asked him not to tell Jessie anything.  
Tony promised he won't, gave Darla his phone number, and with that Darla left his apartment.  
In that moment, Tony remembered Jessie's words from yesterday again. But he quickly forgot them, because now all he could think of was how in few days he'll be able to have the love of his life in his arms again.

_A/N: hehehehe, things are about to get realllll._  
_firstly wanna thank you all for the wonderful comments about the fanfiction. so glad you like it3_  
_second; I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEW JESSIE EPISODE ON AUGUST 23RD!_  
_third; I don't own the characters [except Jake, I own him.]_  
_fourth; .. there's no fourth._

_hope you like this chapter! (:_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

That Saturday's morning, Tony woke up feeling as happy as he didn't feel for quite some time now. He packed his things yesterday, after video chatting with Jessie. She didn't know anything about his and Darla's secret visit. Tony only hoped there will be nothing wrong with Darla coming with him. He hoped Jessie wouldn't understand this the wrong way.

An hour later, while Tony was sitting on his back, nervously waiting for Darla to pick him up, he finally heard a knock on his door. He stood up and practically ran to the door and opened it.  
"Are you ready?" Darla asked Tony before he even had the chance to say hi.  
Tony nodded. "So ready."  
"Good," Darla smiled. "My private jet is waiting for us."  
"You have a private jet?" Tony asked, both surprised and shocked.  
"Well, technically it's my husband's."  
"Didn't you say that didn't work out?" Tony asked again. Darla confused him a lot.  
"Yes, but that's my ex-husband. I'm married to another one now."  
"Oh.. Oh!" Tony felt that the situation is becoming a bit awkward and didn't want to ask any more questions, so he took his suitcase and smiled at Darla. "Then let's go!"

Meanwhile, in New York, Jessie and the kids were having breakfast. After they were done complaining about Bertram's cooking, Ravi asked Jessie how's Tony. It has become a regular thing at breakfast for the kids to ask about him. They all really liked him and missed him a lot too. But just like Jessie, they didn't know about the surprise visit later that day.

That afternoon, Darla and Tony finally arrived in front of the building Tony used to work in. When they walked in and Tony looked around, he was glad nothing changed. He met the new doorman, an older guy than him, and told him how he used to work here and if he could tell Jessie Prescott in the Ross penthouse to come down into the lobby. The new doorman did what Tony asked him to. Tony had the biggest smile on his face and he couldn't hide it. He didn't want to. He was away from Jessie for too long.  
Darla, however, had other plans. Plans even Tony didn't know about. She wanted to get revenge on Jessie. For something that happened years ago, but she still wasn't able to forget it. And she never will. She believed Jessie stole her ex-boyfriend back in Texas, so she decided to steal his. She knew this plan would work. Darla was standing next to Tony who was looking at the elevator door and couldn't wait for them to open. She looked above the elevator where it displayed which floor it's currently on, and when she saw it's only one floor away, she quickly stood in front on Tony, with her back facing the elevator, grabbed him by his shoulders, pulled him closer and kissed him. At that moment a 'ding' was heard and the elevator door opened. Jessie walked out of the elevator and couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. She had a lot of those I-must-be-dreaming moments in her life, but she was sure she was definitely dreaming this time. Darla? With Tony? Kissing? Here? She didn't even feel hurt at that moment, she was confused. Confused and completely positive she was dreaming. She ran out of the building to the park, thinking all she needed was fresh air.  
Just like Jessie, Tony was confused with what was happening. He needed a few seconds to process everything that happened when he realized Darla's lips were pressed to his. He quickly grabbed her hands and pulled her away.  
"What.. What just happened?" he asked, looking around like he was lost.  
"I, umm.." Darla looked around and didn't see Jessie. She wasn't sure if she even came out of the elevator. What if she didn't see them? Then her plan was ruined, because she knew Tony won't let her kiss him again. She had to think of something, fast.  
"I'm.. sorry. I, I don't know why I did it. I wasn't thinking.. I'm really sorry."  
"It's, fine, I guess, but.. Don't do it again." Tony told Darla. She always knew how to make him feel confused and uncomfortable.  
"Jessie didn't come out yet, did she?" Darla asked the doorman.  
"Someone ran out of the door, but I couldn't see who it was. Probably the lady who takes afternoon jogs every day," he said.  
Tony let out a sigh of relief. If Jessie saw this, it could ruin their relationship, and her friendship with Darla. He couldn't stand to see her hurt. Or even worse, that he was the reason for it.  
Darla and Tony decided to forget what happened and take the elevator to go upstairs to the penthouse and surprise everyone. When they arrived into the penthouse, they saw kids fighting on the living room couch and Bertram trying to stop them because they woke him up from a nap. When the kids saw Tony, they stopped, ran to him and hugged him so strongly that he almost fell onto the floor. When they finally let him breathe after a minute, they led him to couch, made him sit down and demanded to tell them everything that happened to him in the last few weeks. They were so excited about seeing him that they didn't see Darla who was standing in the middle of the living room, not knowing if she should introduce herself or not. Fortunately for her, Bertram saw her and approached her.  
"And who might you be?" he asked her curiously.  
"Oh, I'm Darla," she smiled and extended her hand.  
"I'm Bertram. The butler." He shook her hand. "Are you the same Darla Jessie has mentioned to us?"  
"Probably, yes."  
"Well, then it's very nice to finally meet you. We've heard a lot about you."  
"So I've heard."  
Bertram pointed Darla to sit on the couch while he will go into the kitchen to make some snacks for her and Tony. When she sat down, the kids finally noticed her and Tony decided to introduce them.  
"Guys, this is Darla. Jessie's friend from Texas. Darla, these are Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri. The kids Jessie is nanny for."  
"Hi!" Darla extended her hand again, wanting to shake theirs, but the kids just waved at her and put all their attention to Tony again.  
"Hey, guys," Tony started. "Have you seen Jessie?"  
"I saw her leave," Luke said. "I don't remember how long ago and she didn't say anything about when she's coming back."  
"Oh.." Tony said.  
"But don't worry," Emma smiled. "She will be so happy to see you!"  
At that moment, the elevator door opened and everyone turned around to see who it was. When Jessie stepped into the Ross' living room, looked at the couch and saw Tony and Darla sitting there, the smile on her face slowly faded and she just stared at them.  
"Oh, no.." She thought to herself.

_A/N: oh snap! what's gonna happen now? (;  
I don't own the characters except Jake, I own that kid.  
also, I am reading all your reviews & I'm so happy to hear you guys like the story! sending a big hug +a cookie to all of you who read, like, & comment the story. (:_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Tony couldn't hide his happiness when he saw Jessie walked in. He stood up, walked, almost ran to her and opened his arms for a hug, but Jessie didn't move. She just gave him a cold look. She couldn't believe he was there, smiling, acting like nothing is wrong when she saw him kissing her friend. That's not the guy she loved. Tony was still waiting for a hug, but all he got was Jessie walking away and going to her room upstairs, not saying a word.  
Tony looked back at the kids confused, but they all just shrugged. No one knew why Jessie acted the way she did. Emma walked over to Tony and told him to come with her and wait outside Jessie's room while she'll talk to her. And that's why they did while the other three kids made Darla company.

Tony couldn't help but eavesdrop while Emma and Jessie were talking in her room. He was getting really worried. He thought Jessie would be happy to see him. When they talked yesterday, everything seemed normal, Jessie looked happy. He didn't understand what was happening, but something told him he was in trouble. He still hoped it's nothing important that could ruin their relationship.

After almost an hour and Tony not hearing anything that was going on in Jessie's room, Emma finally opened the door.  
"I think you two should talk and clear some things up.." she said quietly and left the room. At that moment Tony was sure it's not good. He entered the room and closed the door behind him and saw Jessie sitting on her bed, looking down at the bed sheets. She looked sad. He walked over to the bed and kneeled down in front of it. He then took her hand in his and wanted to kiss it, but Jessie moved her hand out of his before he could. That made Tony even more nervous than he already was.  
"Jessie?" he said softly, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.  
Jessie lifted up her head and looked at him. There was a tear in her eye, ready to escape and run down her cheek any second. Tony wiped it off gently with his thumb before it could.  
"How.. could.. you?" Jessie whispered between her breaths. She didn't want to get too emotional. She knew it would make the entire situation even worse.  
"How could I what?" Tony asked, standing up and sitting on the bed next to her.  
"You.. you kissed her." Jessie whispered, with another tear running down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away with her hand. That made Tony tense up. She saw it. She saw the kiss in the lobby.  
"Jessie.." he gently kissed her forehead. "I didn't kiss her. We were waiting for you to come down when she suddenly came up in front of me and kissed me."  
Jessie looked at Tony. "But you didn't pull away.."  
"I didn't know what was happening. I needed few seconds to process the whole thing. She did It all of the sudden."  
"I knew that would happen… I told you to stay away from her."  
"I did, but she came to me with the idea to come to New York and surprise you. I couldn't say no. I needed to see you. I was going crazy without you by my side."  
"It was a surprise, alright.."  
"Jessie, you know I would never, ever hurt you."  
Jessie looked down again. She was too hurt to think straight right now.  
"I.. I think you should go." Tony knew she was hurt, and that no matter what he would tell her, she wouldn't listen to him. He decided to leave her alone until she'll be ready to talk. He kissed her forehead again and quietly left her room. Both their hearts were beating incredibly fast. They both knew they love each other, but the situation right know didn't look so bright.

_A/N: this was so painful to write. /: _  
_I really hope they don't break up in the next Jessie episode._  
_thank you for reading._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

It had been few days since Tony got back. Everyone in the Ross penthouse acted like nothing happened. Tony was staying at his family home, and Darla was staying in a hotel. No one heard from them ever since the day they came and also left. Those days couldn't go by any slower for Tony. He was just waiting for Jessie to call him so they could talk. With every second passed, he was worried that maybe she never will call him back. That this was it. He didn't know how things were between them. Did they end? Is there still a chance for them? He had so many questions he needed the answer to soon.

Meanwhile, Jessie was about to make the hardest decision in her life. Her mind was telling her that maybe it's not the right one, but her heart was telling her that it is. At least in the situation she was currently in. She decided it's time to contact Tony again, now that things have calmed down a bit, so they could talk it through. She could only hope she won't regret this.  
Jessie took out her cellphone and texted Tony to come over. She took a deep breath before she hit 'send'. "This was it," she thought. "I have to do it."

Jessie was in the middle of writing her song in her room when she heard a knock on her door.  
"Luke, for the tenth time, you can't come in!"  
The door slowly opened and revealed that it wasn't Luke. It was Tony. When Jessie saw him, she put her notebook on the nightstand and stood up. Tony closed the door behind him, and walked over to her.  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were Luke.." Jessie started.  
"It's fine." Tony said, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"Okay.." Jessie said, running her hand through her hair. "So, I thought everything through, and.. I think we should move on."  
"Oh, great!" Tony smiled and walked closer to her. "I was worried we're gonna break up."  
"No, Tony," Jessie said, taking a step back. "I mean, move on from us."  
Tony's smile turned into a frown. "What do you mean?"  
Jessie looked at the ground for few moments before looking back at Tony.  
"I mean, let each other go."  
"No, Jessie.." Tony took her hand and put it against his chest. "Do you hear that? It's beating for you. Only you, Jessie. That kiss meant nothing."  
"It's not just the kiss, Tony. It's everything. With my fresh singing career, and the job as a nanny.. I don't think I can do a long-distance relationship anymore. I don't think my heart can handle being hurt. It wouldn't be fair to me or you."  
"Jessie, we can make it work," Tony said quietly, pressing his forehead against hers. "I know we can. Because our love is stronger than any obstacle."  
Jessie closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. "I know. And I love you too. But I think this is the best thing to do."  
Tony moved away from Jessie and released her hand.  
"So this is it?" he asked, already knowing the answer, but still wishing he would hear a different one.  
Jessie took a step closer to him.  
"For now," she said, hugging him. Tony hugged her back, not wanting to let her go. He could hear his heart breaking. He was wishing this was just a nightmare. They stayed in each other's arms, in an oddly comfortable silence for few minutes before Jessie pulled away.  
"See ya soon," Tony said, leaving the room. The same second Jessie's room door closed, she collapsed on the bed and started crying in her pillow. Tony was the piece of the puzzle that completed her heart, but now she could feel that piece missing. She didn't think it would hurt so much. She started doubting her decision. She was afraid she lost one thing she truly cared about, and that it's too late to get it back.

_A/N: ):_  
_really hope something similar doesn't happen next Friday._  
_thank you for reading._


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The day after Jessie told Tony her decision, Tony decided to go back to Connecticut. He called Darla and told her everything that happened in the private jet on their way back. Darla looked like she was sorry for them on the outside, but she was actually smiling on the inside. Her plan worked, so her work here was done. She didn't need Tony anymore. She was so proud of herself for finally getting even with Jessie. She was happy knowing right now Jessie is feeling the pain she felt few years ago in Texas. That's all that mattered to her.  
When they arrived to Connecticut, they said their goodbyes and went their own ways.

Meanwhile, in New York, Jessie was recording her first song with Jake's team. For the first time since she broke up with Tony, she felt happy. This distracted her mind from thinking about him.  
Recording and taking care of the kids took all her time, and day by day Jessie's hurt was slowly fading away. She didn't have any kind of contact with Tony after he left, but Jessie still missed him. She wanted to talk to him, to hear how his life is going, but she was too afraid her feelings of being hurt would come back when she'll hear his voice or see his face. So she decided to move on and focus on her career.

And day by day, Jessie started having less and less time for the kids. She left to the studio the same time the kids left to school and came home late at night so exhausted that she went straight to bed. Usually she came home after the kids' curfew so she couldn't even tell Zuri her bedtime story. The kids noticed that too, but they never wanted to bring it up. Sure, they caused Jessie a lot of trouble and they would be lying if they said they didn't like that, but at the end of the day, they were all so supportive and happy for Jessie for finally getting a chance to make her dreams come true. After all, that's why she's here in New York. They knew she was trying her best to do her job while following her dreams.

One day, around a week later, after the kids came home from school, they saw something different in the lobby. Different, but familiar. They looked at the doorman who was facing them with his back, but they could recognize that dark hair anywhere.  
"Tony!" their voices mixed together when they yelled his name at the same time.  
The person behind the counter turned around and they all could see Tony's warm smile. The kids ran to him and basically jumped on him because they were so excited to see him.  
"What are you doing here?" Zuri asked him.  
"I got my old job back," Tony explained, feeling happy he's back.  
"Why?" Ravi continued the line of questions that were going through the kids' heads.  
"Because it just didn't feel right, y'know?" At this moment all kids let go of Tony and stood around him so they could listen to him. When Tony saw their faces and how they were ready to take in every word he says and he could tell by the sparkle in their eyes they were glad to see him again, he started telling them how he felt.  
"It's just.. I loved it there, I really did. And it was my goal to go there, but.. It didn't feel nearly as right as being here. I may have thought I belong somewhere the entire time, but along the way life put me where I feel and know I belong. With you guys."  
No one of the kids knew what to say to that. So they just walked around him and hugged him like a tree. He was like a tree to them, since he was very tall.  
"Hey, do you guys know where Jessie is?" Tony asked them with hope in his eyes. Hoping that now that he's back where he belongs, she'll take him back too.  
"We barely see her lately," Emma started explaining. "She got a recording deal. I'm sure she told you about that." Tony nodded, showing her that he knows what she's talking about. "Ever since that happened, we only see her at breakfast. She usually comes home after our curfew. It's been a while since she told Zuri a bedtime story."  
"Wow.. So do you think there's still a chance of us getting back together?"  
"Absolutely," the kids said all at once again. Then they looked at each other and started laughing, which made Tony to laugh too. He really missed those guys and he's glad he's back. The only thing left unsolved is his situation with Jessie. He needed to talk to her as soon as possible. He'd rather hear from her mouth that there's no chance of them getting back together than living his entire life with that question unanswered.

_A/N: Tony's back! wootwoot! (:_  
_I don't own the characters.__thank you for reading._


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"How was that?" Jessie asked Jake while taking off the headphones and looked at the guy who was standing outside the studio, giving her two thumbs up, then motioned her to come out. After she did that, Jake offered her a seat.  
"I got big news!" he said excitedly while Jessie sat down.  
"What is it?"  
"You just recorded your last song on the album."  
"Yay!" Jessie said, smiling and clapping.  
"But that's not all! Yesterday I put one of the songs online and it got 50,000 views already!"  
"Woah, what?!" Jessie said, standing up and opening her mouth in both amazement in shock.  
"50,000, Jessie!" Jake repeated himself. "You know what this means?"  
"Yes, I totally.. No, not really," Jessie sat back down on the chair. "What does it mean?"  
"If one song was such a success in such a short time, imagine how huge the record will be. I'm talking world tour big here."  
"W-World tour?" Jessie repeated Jake's words. She couldn't believe it. World tour? That's all she ever wanted. People everywhere knowing her name and her story. People everywhere being inspired by her. People everyone listening to her voice. She was so close to that once already, but now she's even closer. This opportunity was too big to miss.  
"I'm in." Jessie said.  
"We have a deal." Jake said, shaking Jessie's hand, then he gently kissed the top of it.

Later that day, when Jessie finally came home, she was exhausted. She still hasn't entirely processed everything that happened. She planned on going straight to bed, but she wanted to get a glass of water first. When she entered the kitchen, she noticed something unusual. First she looked at Bertram who was serving the kids dinner. That seemed normal. Then she looked at the kids, and between them she noticed a familiar face that she hasn't seen in a while. It was Tony. They were looking at each other for few seconds, but the sudden silence in the kitchen broke their eye contact.  
"Hey Jessie, Tony's back!" Emma said, stating the obvious.  
"So I see," Jessie said while pouring herself a glass of water. "When did you get back?"  
"Earlier today," Tony answered. He automatically had the biggest smile on his face when he saw her. He could tell she hasn't got a lot of sleep lately, but she looked more beautiful than ever. He just wanted to hold her in his arms.  
"Ah," Jessie said after taking a sip. She didn't really know what to say to Tony, especially because she didn't expect him to come back.  
"So.." she continued after few seconds of silence. "How long are you staying?" she asked while starting to drink the water in her glass.  
"Forever."  
That word Tony said made Jessie spit out water she had in her mouth. She wasn't sure she heard that right.  
"Forever?"  
"Yep," Tony nodded.  
"But how?" Jessie asked curiously. "Don't you have a job in Connecticut?"  
"Not anymore. I quit. I didn't feel like I belong there, plus I missed all of you. So I'm back to working as a doorman here."  
That made Jessie remember the talk she had with Emma and Zuri before her and Tony started dating. She didn't want to screw things up between them and walk the stairs to avoid him in the lobby. Sadly, this is how the situation was now. It didn't matter that he's back, Jessie still couldn't go back to him. Not after the news she got today. She didn't want to be hurt again.  
"That's nice," she replied with a smile. "Well, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day. Enjoy your dinner, kids, and don't stay up after curfew.. And Luke?"  
"Yes, Jessie?" Luke said, winking at her.  
"Don't forget to brush your teeth."  
"Can you help me?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"… No." with that said, Jessie left the room. At that moment, everyone looked at Tony. He was starting to feel uncomfortable with all eyes on him.  
"What?" he asked, clearly confused about what's going on.  
"What are you gonna do?" Emma asked him.  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"Tell her you want her back!" Zuri answered.  
"I can't do that.." Tony said, looking down at his plate.  
"Why not?" Emma asked.  
"Because it's obvious she doesn't want to get back together now."  
"Tony, if you don't say anything, I will." Zuri said, pointing her fork at him to show him she's being totally serious.  
"Okay! Okay.. I will."  
When Tony assured them he won't give up on Jessie, they all started eating their dinner, which by now was already slightly cold.

_A/N: thanks for reading & commenting. ((:_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

That night, Jessie couldn't sleep. Her mind was like a jungle with all those wild thoughts in it. She kept thinking about how she felt when she saw Tony. She didn't feel the hurt from when she broke up with him coming back. The only thing she felt was joy. After the surprising shock, of course. She wasn't ready to go back to him, though. Because she thought she wouldn't give him all the time and attention that he deserves. What matters is that he's back, and she was so happy to see him.

Another thing that made her excited was her record. It was all happening too fast. She couldn't care less about how long this will last, she was fine with being a one hit wonder too. She has been wishing this her whole life and working really hard and now it's all here. Right in front of her. She wanted her whole focus to be on her career.

She started imagining her in front of huge crowds, all shouting her name. Everyone recognizing her even if she just goes to the nearest coffee shop to get a coffee. Everyone screaming her lyrics at the top of their lungs in cars. All radio stations playing her songs. Hanging out with the biggest artists in the industry. Seeing her face on the cover of every magazine. Visiting as many countries as possible on her world tour. It sounded like a perfect life.

Perfect, until she realized that in that life, there's no place for love. And in that life, she couldn't be a nanny anymore. She didn't think of that before. She didn't realize that her career will not only affect her life, but the kids' lives too. Yes, they could just get another nanny, but it wouldn't be the same. They've shared so many memories and lessons together in the past few years. She watched them grow up and learn about life and find out who they are. She didn't want to miss that. She didn't want to leave them. She realized that a perfect life she's always dreamed of isn't perfect if she doesn't have people she loves with her.

Jessie grabbed her songwriting notebook off her nightstand, turned on her reading light and started going through the lyrics. Reading them back, she had to agree that most of them aren't really good.

But she stopped at a certain verse:

'_no destination, it's just you & me,'_ she read out loud.

She knew what she had to do the first thing she wakes up in the morning. She closed her book, put it under her pillow, turned off the light and fell asleep, finally knowing and being confident about what she's doing and what she wants, for the first time in her life.

_A/N: this one's a bit shorter, but it's probably my favorite chapter. (:_  
_enjoy & thanks for reading._

_I don't own the characters._


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The next morning, Jessie woke up before her alarm clock. She was too excited to waste another second sleeping. She didn't even want to eat breakfast, she had to go to the studio to talk to Jake as soon as possible. After she got out of her PJs and changed her clothes, she walked out of her room and knocked on all the kids' room doors, waking them up.

When she came downstairs into the kitchen, Bertram was already there.  
"Bertram, can I ask you a favor?" she said, taking a cookie from the plate Bertram just put on the counter.  
"Is this a trick question?"  
"No, I just wanted to ask you if you could make the kids breakfast today. I have something important to do and it can't wait."  
"I don't have any other choice, do I?" Bertram sat down on the chair defeated.  
"Nope! Thanks," Jessie said and walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch, took a piece of paper and wrote something on it. Then she folded it and put it in her pocket.

Few minutes later, Jessie walked out of the elevator and into the lobby. Tony still wasn't there.  
"Perfect," she thought to herself while sliding the paper she had in her pocket between the letters in the pile of mail on the counter. She smiled to herself, feeling confident about what she's doing and headed out, called a taxi cab and drove to Jake's place.

When she arrived to Jake's place, luckily this time she didn't have her wallet stolen. She told the man to wait because she won't be there longer than ten minutes. She got out of the cab and walked to the front door of Jake's house and rang the doorbell. The next few seconds seemed like eternity to Jessie. When Jake finally opened the door, he smiled when he saw Jessie.  
"Hey Jessie, you're here early today. Wanna finish the record today?"  
"Actually, no, Jake. I'm here to say I'm done." Jessie said. You could hear happiness in her voice.  
That made Jake confused. "You're done? What, what do you mean you're done?" he said, crossing his arms.  
"I mean that there's no contract, no record deal, and no album."  
"Oh, Jessie, Jessie.. Sweetie, you don't know what you're saying!" Jake said, quickly grabbing Jessie's hands in his to try to convince her to continue building her career. "You can't leave, I.. I can make you huge! Worldwide huge!"  
"That's not what I'm about," Jessie said, taking her hands out of Jake's. "I don't want that if it means leaving people I care about. People who gave me a home and make me feel like home. Goodbye, Jake. Thank you for everything!" Jessie said, giving Jake a quick hug and ran back into her taxi. She was proud of herself for doing what she believes is right.  
"But Jessie.." Jake yelled, running after her, but without success. Jessie made up her mind and she won't change it. Jake walked back into his house disappointed and mad, and slammed the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Tony started his shift at his job that he absolutely loved doing. The building's residents started waking up and coming down to the lobby for their mail. Tony was standing there, smiling at them and handing them their mail. Between them, he noticed a piece of paper that said 'For Tony' on it.  
"For me?" he thought, confused. Who could it be from? He carefully opened it. Inside it, it said:

'_no destination, it's just you & me'_

Tony smiled, immediately knowing where this line is from and who sent it. He held the paper to his chest, and feeling his heart starting to beat faster. Jessie hasn't forgotten him. There's still a chance for them. He will get her back. And it will be just him and her, like old times. And everything will be perfect. He put the paper in his back pocket and rushed to the front door to open the door for someone. When he opened it, he saw the face that made him the happiest person alive.

_A/N: thanks for reading!_  
_I don't own the characters._

_also, the next chapter is the last one! :D_


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"Jessie!" Tony said, looking at her with the biggest smile in his face.  
"Tony," Jessie said. "Glad you didn't hit me in the face while opening the door."  
That made both of them laugh. They were so comfortable around each other, but nervous at the same time. It was all because they meant so much to each other.

After they stopped laughing, they just looked at each other. They were having a nice moment with a comfortable silence. It felt like nothing has happened. But they still had to have some things to talk about.

"I, um, got your note," Tony said, breaking the silence and pulling the paper out of his back pocket.  
"Oh, that's great," Jessie said, walking inside the building and leaned against the counter in the lobby. "You know where it's from, right?"  
"Of course," Tony said, following her. "Probably the best song I have ever heard."  
That made both of them smile. They had a few bumps in the road, but they have so many sweet moments from when they were together.  
"I was wondering.. Why did you send me this?" Tony looked at Jessie and pointed at the paper in his hand, finally gaining enough courage to ask.  
"Because it's true.." Jessie said, walking closer to him. "It's just you and me. It has always been just you and me."  
Tony smiled, being almost sure about what Jessie is talking about, but he needed to be absolutely sure.  
"What.. What does this mean?"  
"It means I don't want to spend any more seconds away from you."  
"I'm absolutely fine with that," Tony said, throwing the paper in the air, then he hugged Jessie tightly, lifted her off the ground and spun her around. He was feeling so happy, he couldn't even describe it. He was so relieved he didn't lose Jessie.  
"Tony, put me down!" Jessie said laughing but feeling a bit surprised. Tony put her back on the ground after around a minute of spinning her around.  
"So, it's official? You're mine again?" Tony said, with his arms still around her.  
"I have always been yours, Tony." Jessie assured him.

Tony couldn't hold his happiness in him anymore, and he kissed Jessie on the lips with all passion and love he had for her. The kiss was so passionate that it made Jessie move back but Tony pulled her back close to him, holding her tightly in his arms. Jessie kissed him back just as passionately, with her arms all around Tony. First they were on his shoulders, then they moved around his neck, and ended in his dark hair. Their kisses were full of love and lust and everything they were keeping inside of them when they were apart. After around a minute, they broke apart to get some air.  
"Wow.." Jessie said, closing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair.  
"Yeah," Tony nodded in agreement.  
"I think, uh, I should go. Do you wanna come up with me?"  
"That shouldn't even be a question," Tony said, picking up Jessie's note from the floor where he threw it earlier, putting it in his back pocket, he took Jessie's hand and walked into the elevator with her, holding her hand tightly.

When the elevator door of the Ross' penthouse opened and the kids saw Jessie and Tony walking in, holding each other's hand and smiling, they knew things are coming back to how they used to be. Emma's scream of excitement confirmed that to everyone.  
"OMG!" she yelled, running towards them. "You're back together?"  
Both Jessie and Tony nodded.  
"Totes cool! Congrats!" Emma said, hugging them both.  
"Thanks, Emma!"  
"Jessie, congratulations." Ravi said, walking towards her. "May he turn out to be your life-long lab partner."  
"Thank you, Ravi."  
"Tony, I'm still watching you." Zuri looked at Tony with the most serious look on her face.  
"I know, Zuri," Tony said, laughing.  
"Whatever.." Luke said, not moving from the couch he was sitting on and continued to play his video game.  
"Jessie!" Emma said. "Did you know there's a video of your song online and it got over 50,000 views already?"  
Jessie nodded. "I know."  
"Let's all watch it together!" Ravi suggested. They all walked into the screening room and sat down on the chairs. Jessie and Tony sat next to each other and Tony held Jessie's hand in his. He didn't care how sweaty their hands will become, he won't let her go.

"Huh," Emma said in confusion.  
"What is it?" Jessie said, turning around to look behind her where Emma was sitting.  
"It looks like the video isn't there anymore."  
"Really?" Jessie said, smiling.  
"Are you gonna be okay?" Emma asked her, putting her hand on Jessie's shoulder in sympathy.  
"Totally," Jessie assured her with patting Emma's hand. "I quit."  
"You what?" everyone said at the same time, looking shocked at Jessie.  
"Why?" Zuri asked her.  
"Because.." Jessie looked at the kids and then at Tony. "I may have thought I belong somewhere the entire time, but along the way life put me where I feel and know I belong. The place that I can call home." Jessie said, looking back at the kids. "With you guys."  
"Awwww!" everyone said, feeling touched by Jessie's speech, they stood up from their seats and went in for the group hug. Everything has gone back to normal. Well, if they call the chaos in their house normal.

That evening, Jessie was finally telling Zuri a bed time story after it felt like forever since the last time she has. This time, Tony decided to join her. Zuri was already tucked in her bed when Jessie and Tony walked in and sat each on one side of the bed.  
"Are you ready for your story?" Jessie asked Zuri.  
"Are you kidding? Of course I am! Even Chubby The Bear came to listen to this one!" she said, hugging the bear in her hand a bit tighter.  
"Okay.." Jessie started. "Once upon a time, there was a princess who dreamed of being a queen her whole life. She acted like a queen, demanded from everyone to treat her like one, but they didn't because she wasn't a queen. She even changed her middle name to 'Queen'. One day, her dream came true. She finally got the crown she wished for ever since she came into this world. She officially got the title of the queen, and everyone started treating her that way. The way she always wanted. But it wasn't at all the way she imagined it to be. People she used to hang out with started ignoring her, because she was just focused on how everyone should treat her like royalty. Then she realized.." Jessie said, looking from Zuri who was already asleep to Tony. "She realized, a title doesn't mean anything if you don't have anyone to share it with."  
Tony smiled at Jessie as she ended telling the story. Jessie put her finger on her lips, showing Tony they have to be quiet, as they both stood up and walked quietly out of Zuri's room. When Jessie closed the door, Tony couldn't help but give Jessie a quick kiss on the lips.  
"You're so amazing, you know that?" Tony whispered before Jessie could say anything.  
Jessie couldn't help but blush. "Well, it's always nice to hear it," she said, smiling.  
Tony smiled at how adorable she is.  
"I should go soon, it's getting late.." Tony started.  
"Yeah, I should go to sleep too. I need to get up early to make the kids breakfast."  
"Okay, so, see you tomorrow?"  
"See you tomorrow."  
Before Jessie could walk into her room, Tony grabbed her hand, pulled Jessie close to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Jessie couldn't explain how much she liked the feeling of Tony's lips on hers.

Tony pulled away after a few seconds and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
"Good night. Have sweet dreams. I love you." He whispered.  
"Good night, Tony. I love you too," Jessie whispered back, smiling. She walked Tony down to the elevator and before the elevator door could close, she kissed him quickly.

When the elevator door closed, Jessie turned around and looked around the room.  
"This is my home now," she said, putting her hands on her waist. "This is where I belong."  
Jessie walked back into her room, feeling more happy than ever, feeling like she finally found the place in this world where she belongs, and she won't let it go for anything in the world.

**THE END**

_A/N: ta-da! (:_  
_this was the first fanfiction I've decided to share on the internet & I got a lot of good response to it, so that makes me really happy!_  
_again, thank you all sosoSO much for reading & commenting on it._  
_hope you have fun reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_I don't own the characters._

_PS: don't miss the new Jessie episode 'Break Up & Shape Up' this Friday!_


End file.
